MiniDrabbles and Plot Bunnies
by Hemlock Dalise
Summary: A load of mini drabbles that I would adore seeing explanded, anyone is free to have a potshot, but they're stories too, so reviews are always welcome. Especially if you adopt one. Each rated separately, prob. not above v. mild T, no citrus.
1. Graves

_A.N. Welcome to my __mini-drabble / plot bunny section, these are all full stories in their own right, but I would love to see them expanded, so knock yourselves out. Adopt any you like. I know it says complete, but I will be updating this with more._

_Still, each of the snippets that are here are stories I wrote, so I'd still like some reviews!_

**Graves**

Danny sighed, sitting weightlessly on the edge of someone's umbrella. He was both invisible and intangible, head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees.

He sighed again, no air entering or leaving his lungs. Breathing was an old habit, he would learn to forget it in the end, after all, even a half-ghost didn't need to, but for now it seemed appropriate.

His life, and afterlife, had been changed completely, with just one moment.

So now he watched the people all dressed in black come to scatter handfuls of dirt on the coffin after it was lowered into the open tomb, and the diggers neatly pat down the surface, and his mother sink a small plant pot of snowdrops into the dirt near the headstone.

He read the words again, etched into the stone, and sighed, again…

…After all, it _was_ pretty morbid, coming to your own funeral.

_Adopted by:_

_Devianta_

_More than one person can adopt a drabble, I love seeing what you guys come up with._


	2. Tears

_A.N. What's this? Another drabble so soon? Yep, I fished out one story that I didn't know how to finish, and cleaned it up for you guys. Don't you feel special?_

_So yeah, review! I've had watches for this, but no reviews, and I want to know how badly I'm doing here!_

**Tears**

She'd been searching for him for so long, always hunting him, always arriving a little too late. She never found out where he went between ghost fights. And here he was, sitting on her son's bed.

Maddie Fenton stared in through the door; it had been left ajar, possibly by her son, Danny, as he came upstairs. Where was he anyway? She knew he had not come down, and he was not in any of the other rooms, and he certainly wasn't in his own room, after all, the ghost boy - Inviso-bill wasn't it? - was there.

She watched him, sitting there, calm as you like, on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched over, holding something in front of him. He turned slightly and she saw what it was: A picture, of Danny, raven hair and sapphire eyes gleaming in the sunshine, an arm wrapped around the shoulder of each of his best friends. Tucker, the dark-skinned red-hatted boy, and Sam, the violet eyed gothic girl that everyone except himself knew loved him dearly.

Seeing him holding Danny's picture, the glass in the frame cracked across the edge as if it had been smashed into, or he had gripped the edge too hard, she stepped forwards, making a loose floorboard creak under her weight. He whipped around, clutching the picture, and she saw something she didn't think was possible. The ghost boy, the most powerful ghost to have been registered aside from Pariah Dark, was crying, pearly tears streaming down his cheeks from emerald eyes.

_Adopted by:_

_Dancos_

_Don't worry, more than one person can adopt a drabble bunny._


	3. Appointments

_A.N. Well well, look at this! __Another story, sorry it's later than the others. Hope you like this one, I dredged it up from the archives, and I had a _lot_ of cleaning to do to make it presentable._

_Any more stories might be a little more sparse, I think I've exhausted my capacity for terrible reading for this week. I'll keep trying though._

**Appointments**

The doctor took Jazz's wrist in his hand, measuring her heartbeat as he checked his watch.

Releasing her he stayed sitting, "That's all Miss Fenton, your blood pressure is a little high, but nothing to worry about. If you'd be so kind as to send your brother in when you leave, please."

Jazz nodded and slid off the seat, walking to the door, as she exited, in walked Danny, her raven haired, blue eyed, very nervous looking younger brother.

The doctor smiled, "There's nothing to worry about, you don't need to look quite so terrified. Take a seat."

Danny nodded, not reassured in the least, and sat in the chair only recently vacated by Jazz. This was a routine checkup, there had been a bout of something going round the school, and Danny and Jazz's parents thought it would be a good idea to have them checked out.

Of course, the doctor didn't know why Danny was so terrified, but that would become evident very quickly.

"Right Danny, you know the drill, temperature first." The doctor handed Danny a digital thermometer, which he stuck under his tongue, as you do. After the little device bleeped twice he handed it back.

The doctor glanced at the reading and began to write it down, then did a double take and looked again. "Good grief..." He muttered, staring a little, then placed the thermometer on the worktop and found a new one, the other was obviously broken.

Handing the second to Danny the same happened again, and the same temperature read off the little marker, so cold, it was impossible, so cold…

"Is something wrong?" Danny interrupted the doctor's train of thought.

Of course, he knew full well what the problem was - he was about ten degrees colder than any human being should be. All because he was a half ghost due to that accident with the portal that his parents had built.

Thinking back to the day of the accident he remembered brushing against that button, a big green one with "on" written underneath. Then there was that flash, and the feeling of a thousand volts merging his DNA with ectoplasm, then black.

He smiled slightly as he thought of how panicked he'd been when he woke up, running to the mirror, watching his eyes glow. Then of how he finally turned human again, the feeling of a little warmth running up and down at the same time from the two silver-blue rings that always appeared when he changed.

He was glad Sam had ripped off that logo of his father's face; goodness knows he'd look like a right Muppet floating around with that on his chest, and in inverted colours too. That would strike fear into ghosts. His smile widened as he thought of what he would look like wearing that, and he remembered how he much preferred the emblem Sam had made for him.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the Doctor, "There seems to be a slight problem with the thermometers, strange, they were fine with your sister. Anyway, let's check your pulse." As he gently placed two fingers on Danny's wrist the doctor was shocked, he felt icy cold, but not clammy, bright and alive, but so very cold.

Again his eyebrows shot up as he tried to find a pulse; finally he felt the tap against his fingers. He paused and a second later he felt it again, but though the pulse was strong, it was slow, less than half of a normal heart rate for a boy.

Letting his wrist drop again after a minute, the doctor watched Danny's chest rise and fall as he breathed, again it was less than half as fast or as deep as he should have done.

Standing up the doctor made a decision, "Wait here please Danny, I'll be back in just a minute." He hurried out of the room, leaving Danny even more worried than when he had entered.

_Adopted by:_

_The Purpose of Random_

_Don't worry, more than one person can adopt any story._


	4. Homecomings

_A.N. Hey all! Sorry I've not updated in a while, but I ran out of ideas and I had coursework to do (evil evil). But here's a preview of an upcoming story I've had in the works for a while, It's called Homecoming, and in my version Danny is wrongly accused, but, as with all of these, you can adopt and expand on it as you see fit. Make him evil, make him insane, make him full ghost! Go bananas!_

**Homecoming**

**Prologue**

Amity Park, it's a nice place to live, and so the sign on the city outskirts reads, the holographic words reassuring every new arrival of their safety under the soap-bubble like dome of the Amity Park ghost shield. Of course, ghosts still find ways to get through, in fact there are probably more under the shield than outside it, and every citizen carries a ghost weapon, but you wouldn't expect any less from the most haunted place in America.

Today is a special day; the hundredth anniversary of the day Danny Phantom was defeated and captured once and for all. Today the streets are decked in bright colours, and even brighter floats carry people, smiling and waving at the crowds. These are the descendants of the legendary Fentons, whose son, Danny, disappeared the same day that Phantom was captured, and are here to honour the sacrifice he made to keep the town safe from the menace of the ghost boy.

---

Far from the fun and happiness of the celebrations, a battered cylinder of metal stands, it is many years old, and inside it resides the spirit that was caught one hundred years ago this fateful day. Too dangerous and too powerful to be released to study, he has been locked inside the Fenton thermos, behind walls of three foot steel with no door, in an underground room with no above ground access and no clues as to its whereabouts from the outside. Of course, a chunk of metal can only hold for so long, and when the metal starts to crack…

---

A glowing green fissure appeared, not as long as a human fingernail, but it quickly spread and soon the tightly fastened lid of the thermos split in two, leaving the ghost inside free, for ten feet of solid rock and metal is no problem for somebody who can turn intangible.

_Adopted by:_

_TexasDreamer01_

_Don't worry, more than one person can adopt one of these. The more the merrier._


End file.
